In recent years, increase in size of liquid crystal display devices leads to increase in size of color filters for use in the liquid crystal display devices. In a process of producing a color filter, patterning is performed by using a photolithography method to form colored layers. However, since a large exposure mask is very expensive, a problem arises that production cost for the color filters may be increased. Thus, novel exposure methods using small masks have been variously suggested.